


Hello, Goodbye

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the big one, kiddo.</p><p>Gabriel dies for real.</p><p>Sam wishes more was said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Goodbye

Sam hadn’t minded much, killing the trickster.

Didn’t care when the archangel died, either.

But now? In his hands? He was terrified. His being shook. His mind raced. How could it end this way?

“Sammy.” Gabriel coughed, his own blood trying to choke him. His hands were tight to Sam’s shirt, because maybe if he held tight enough he wouldn’t have to leave. “This one- this is the big one, kiddo. I’m not… coming back this time.” His golden eyes flickered a moment, grace seeping out of him on the other plain where his wings resided.

“Gabe-” Sam felt the weight of the world- the weight of a dying ancient- on his hands. “Gabe don’t, come on- you have to…”

“Sam.” He quieted the drabbling Winchester. “Don’t waste your time crying over what can’t be helped.” He spat out the blood that was drowning him. “Say what you need to say… can’t have you wishing you’d got to say goodbye for the rest of your life.” His perceptiveness seemed to have replaced sass and sarcasm for these last moments.

“I- I’m going to miss you and…” His hands squeezed onto Gabriels jacket for much the same reason Gabriel squeezed his. He wished he could have saved him, come sooner, said yes, maybe, to his brother- at the cost of saving those he deemed untouchable. Gabriel would have been one of them, but Sam hadn’t said yes. And now they were here. Now free will didn’t mean much to him. “and…” The tears rolled down his cheek now, his throat closing in absolute sorrow.

“Theres nothing to be afraid of saying now, don’t hold back.” Gabriel looked up at Sam with a softness, an openness he had never allowed himself before. It was a weakness, he had always though, but as his grace filled valleys in mountain ranges, he had no room to care.

“And I love you Gabe! I- I never said it, I never-” Sam would have continued on to apologise and reprimand himself if it weren’t for the angels lips on his.

“I know.” Gabriel let himself fall back down to the mans hands.

“Gabe.” Sam couldn’t say any more, so many emotions rushing him. He hugged the other mans weak body, trying so hard not to hurt him any more than he was already being hurt. There was no noise of response, no ‘It’s ok. You’ll move on.’

Gabriel smiled over Sam’s shoulder and let himself drift off. The golden eyes turned copper, the angel’s body went limp.

And when Sam pulled away, Gabriel was gone.

And a firey imprint blazed over his chest and abdomen, scorched the ground around him.

And now Sam Winchester would always have his almost-not-quite lover's wings burnt onto his skin.


End file.
